The Story of a Slytherin
by greensaber92
Summary: I wrote this story about how Sirius would react if his onlly child was a Slytherin, how would his child grow up, and what challenges would she would face in Slytherin.
1. The amazingly fantastic sorting

Me: Well here it is my pride and joy! *sniffles*  
Kelby: Ummmm, Miss Author Lady, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?  
Me: This is the first story I will ever be posting on fan fiction, and I want to own Harry Potter

Kelby: And that's bad because…

Me: I just feel like being an emotional wreck okay!

Kelby: Whatev's who will do the disclaimer?  
Sarita: ME ME ME!

Kelby: Get on with it then, before the author strangles us for admitting the truth.

Sarita: greensaber92 is not J.K. Rowling so she does not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize, such as me and Kelby is hers!  
-

**The Story of a Slytherin**

**By: Greensaber92**

I walked up to that little wooden stool. A tight lipped professor was holding an old ragged hat that only a minute ago was bursting into song. Who would have thought that such a odd object would cause so much trouble, misunderstanding, and later pain.

Unlike the other wide-eyed first years that surrounded me, I wanted to act my age. One boy looked like he would faint, a girl was craning her neck to look at the stool, and a ginger was nervously looking at the Gryffindor table. Not me, the professor had just called my name. Instead of hesitantly walking to the stool, I strode over to it with a purpose, "Don't show weakness!" I told myself. The hat was placed on my head.

I crossed my legs and arms, trying to look relaxed and even bored. I was a firm believer that you had only one first impression. The first thing that came to mind as the hat sat on my head was, "Gods I hope this thing doesn't give me lice." The hat seemed to take offence to that thought. He indigently went in my head and said, "Miss Kelby Black, I can assure you that past professors have charmed me so that I will not give first year lice." If dear reader, you are staring at my name in disbelief, I can't blame you. Most people used to give me odd looks when they heard my name. I played with a strand of my choppy brown hair and replied, " Sorry Sorting Hat, would you mind answering a question for me?" the hat stayed silent so I just asked my question, "Can you see every single one of my memories?" "If I had the time to go through your brain that thoroughly, yes I could." The hat went silent again. "So Mr. Sorting Hat does that mean you can even see when I've gone to the bathroom."

This was a question I had wanted to ask the hat since I learned, at age six, that it could see all of a person's memories. The hats voice had a hint of smugness to it, ''Why yes, I can see when students have gone to the bathroom if I so wish it." I was aghast. "That's just wrong I whispered, shakily. A few thousand years old hat seeing you use the bathroom is not a lovely thought at all.

"Now to the business of sorting you, young Black." The hat said in a more professional tone. "Lets see, your mum was a Hufflepuff, our father was a Gryffindor, and you shall be a SLTYHERIN!" The last fatal word was shouted throughout the whole hall. I got off of the stool and handed the hat to a shocked professor. I frowned. Had this lady thought I would be in a different house? Maybe she taught my parents when they went to Hogwarts; maybe she thought I would be in one of their houses, not the exact opposite. Whatever the case may have been I would never find out why Professor Minerva McGonagall was so shocked until my third year. I hope dear reader you took note of the year I just mentioned, for in that year I learned many truths I didn't know existed.


	2. The Prisoner of Freaking Azkaban

**Me: So the first chapter was short. I must apologize for that.  
Kelby: It wasn't just short, it was nano sized **

**Me: I created you Black! You're supposed to be nice to me!**

**Kelby: You also made the hat a pervert, and you made said hat put me in Slytherin.  
Me: Fine I'll just ask Sarita to come and comfort me!  
Kelby: You really want to own ****Harry Potter**** don't you?  
Me: Who wouldn't!**

**Kelby: Are you talking about the series or the person because personally I don't even really like the person very much. He's too… Good, Nice, and Un-human.  
Me: Harry is very much human!**

**Kelby: That's your opinion, now who do you want to do the disclaimer.**

**Me: *grins mischievously* Harry darling come here!**

**Harry: What do you want with me!**

**Kelby: Do the disclaimer Golden Boy.**

**Harry: Greensaber92 does not own me. J.K. Rowling does, but that makes no sense because I'm a person, so I should own myself.**

**Kelby: Sorry Potter, it is the characters lot to be owned by authors. Someday we shall revolt though! Someday the characters shall own the authors! Mwahahhahahahahahaha!**

**Me: - _-**

**The Prisoner of Azkaban. Be Very Scared!**

So, where should I start, oh yes third year. First dear reader you must understand that I never had the privilege of knowing my parents when I was little, at least I didn't remember knowing my parents. In fact it wasn't till the start of my third year I discovered their very names.

I was on the Hogwarts express in compartment 5a with my two friends, Sarita and Matt. Sarita was and Indian girl who was in my year and in my house. Actually we were dorm mates too. Sarita was well… Sarita was probably the most un-Slytherin, Slytherin. When Sarita was sorted she literally skipped, yes the perky girl skipped, to the Slytherin table. Sarita was not someone I would have started talking to on my own accord. Oh no, this girl was the one who initiated contact. She deliberately chose the bed next to mine. After a week of me successfully avoiding the black haired girl she literally grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me until I said I would be her friend. Her very words were, "I sit behind you in charms, I am in the bed next to yours, we're in the same dorm, house, and year! WE HAVE TO BE BEST FRIENDS KELBY BLACK! INFACT I WON'T LET GO UNTILL YOU SAY YES!" My friendship with Mathew Dewberry was something much less emotionally jarring. Professor McGonagall had teamed us up for a transfiguration assignment. I found out he was a surprisingly okay kid, actually he was more of a Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff then Slytherin, and he _slowly, very slowly_ found out I wasn't a vampire. Yes the hazel eyed boy thought I was a vampire who was out for his blood. Sarita decided she like Matt and used the same ploy she used on me, on him. This dear reader is how I got two best friends who I would soon think of as family.

Basically we were the oddballs of Slytherin. Sarita was partially insane, Matt was a nerd, and I was an orphan with no parents. I know what you're thinking "Oh Joy."

Now back to compartment 5a and what went on in there. Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban. Sarita being her usual odd self was debating what would happen if we met him, Matt was drawing a hobbit in his sketchbook, and I was wandering if I was related to an escaped convict that my best friend wanted to meet. Isn't my life fun! I was giving very careful consideration to the fact that Sirius Black might be related to me. The main reason I was considering this possibility was that my last name was Black. I deduced that not many people in Britain who were wizards would have that last name. I knew someone in my family had to be magical because Slytherin wouldn't take muggle- borns. The next thing I contemplated was how we were related, could he be an uncle, a cousin, or worst of all possibilities my father. I was about to ask Sarita why exactly she wanted to meet Sirius Black, when the lights went out, and it got very, very, cold.


	3. Nazgul Attack the Train

**Me: Why do I even bother with you people?**

**Matt: What do you mean?  
Me: All I get from you characters is complaints!**

**Matt: I haven't complained yet!**

**Me: Key word yet.**

**Matt: You're just mad about the disclaimer.**

**Remus Lupin Suddenly Appears from No Where!**

**Remus: Greensaber92 is not Joanne Rowling, thus she does not own the mythopia, known as Harry Potter.**

**Me: Why Remus, Why?**

**Nazgul Attack the Train.  
(Matt makes odd conjectures that no one in our house gets.)**

As I was telling you reader, it got very cold and very dark. Matt dropped his book in surprise. Someone stumbled into our compartment, "Who are you?" my voice sounded shaky in the darkness. "I'm Lydia, I'm a first year." Sarita gasped, "Whoever just stepped on, gods that hurt!" Matt quickly apologized. I decided to get up, maybe I could get to the door and see what was going on. I carefully got up and walked a few steps than my body collided with another body. "Sorry!" Matt whispered. I realized he was now sprawled on top of me. "Uh Matt could you possibly get off of me?" I asked awkwardly. " Sure."

Matt started to get off and then he muttered, "Shit!" "Did you just say a curse word Matt?" Sarita began laughing madly. "Matt what's wrong?" I asked urgently as his head collapsed on my chest. I could feel my friend struggle to get propped back up again. "My leg is stuck, in the space between two of the seats!" he exclaimed. "Can you pull it out?" "If I could pull it out, we wouldn't be in this position." He said dryly. Sarita began to laugh when she realized he must be on top of me. "Matt I can't get out from under you!" I breathed in annoyance. God that boy was twice as tall as me and probably weighed ten times my weight. "Sarita, would you mind helping out here?" Matt said quietly.

I was willing to bet five galleons he boy was blushing. "Oh fine let me- woop." Another body landed on top of us. I was about to start wheezing, I now had to students both taller and heavier then I was, sprawled across me. "Maybe I can help you!" The first year Lydia said. I could hear her walking towards us, and then something happened, her steps faltered. I twisted my head around to see why she stopped. The compartment door had opened a dark robed thing was staring at us. I felt any hope or happiness that I had slide away. My bad memories ebbed forward. All of the bad memories I had were from when I was very young.

The first one I didn't even know I had. I just heard a man yelling. But slowly that one gave way. The next was of a jerk at my orphanage. The older boy Billy was looking down on me. I shuddered remembering what would soon happen. I was six, Billy was ten, he began to call me names and poke me. He told me I was worthless. I told him I wasn't and he laughed, "Your parents didn't even bother to tell the matron their names when they left you here. If you parents don't want you then no one does."Billy then proceeded to shove me into a dark closet and lock me inside. I cried that was all I could do at the time, I was a six year old girl in a small dark space that was practically sound proof because of the thick coast covering door. By a six year olds logic Billy was right, I had no friends and no parents. No one loved me. Maybe no one loved me even now. Maybe I should just die.

Slowly but surely I regained normal thinking. I was back in compartment 5a, the lights and heat were back on. Four people were peering at me anxiously. "What happened?" I asked utterly confused. Sarita tackled me in a bone crushing hug. Matt slowly explained how a Dementor from Azkaban had entered our compartment and attempted to suck out my soul. "Professor Lupin came in just in time!" He finished. I looked over to a man; he looked young but old at the same time. It was sort of depressing actually. "Thank you professor." I said trying to be polite. "It wasn't a problem, yours was not the only compartment were the Dementors were over… enthusiastic." With that the man handed everyone a bar of chocolate, telling us it would make us feel better. Then he left, closing the compartment door behind him.

I then turned my attention to the first year Lydia. "Are you okay kid?" I asked her in concern. Meeting a Dementor on your first day of school isn't something that seemed like a fun idea. Lydia was just eleven that must have been tough on her. "Yeah I'm good, what's your name?" wow someone was straight and to the point. "I'm Kelby, and this is Sarita, and Matt." I said smiling. People younger than me were my weakness; I just found them so adorable and innocent. All seriousness I will do things for kids younger than me I would never do for anyone my age or above. "Hello!" Lydia smiled shyly. Gods she was so adorable. "What house do you plan on going into?" asked Sarita. "I honestly have no clue." Lydia frowned and fiddled with her curly brown hair. "What houses were your parents in, that's generally an indicator." Matt offered trying to help. "I never knew my parents, I don't know their names let alone what houses they were in." was Lydia's reply. The kid looked down in her lap as if she were ashamed of this fact. "You know Lydia, I never knew my parents names either. It's okay to not know. It's not our faults we were never told." I said quietly. Lydia gave me a faint hearted smile. "It never bothered you that you didn't know?" she cocked her head to the right. "Well it did at first!" I said quickly. " But I've come to realize that it's best not to dwell on what will give me no help. I'm not saying it's bad to want parents, but I 'm pretty sure no one will adopt me, so I focus on the future instead of the past." Lydia nodded, "That logic kind of makes sense, I guess. I still wish I knew though."

We didn't speak about the houses or parents after that. Matt was surprisingly the conversation starter. "You know," he said "Those Dementors looked a lot like Nazgul from the Lord of the Rings." Sarita and I stared at him as though he had two heads. Lydia however nodded her head vigorously, "That's quite true!"she said enthusiastically, "Have you ever noticed how house elves look a bit like Gollum or Yoda from star wars!" Matt eyes were as round as saucers, "So I'm not the only one who thinks like that!" Lydia shook her head in excitement. "Do you think that Kelby looks like a little like a hobbit!" he said and Lydia burst into giggles her eyes shining. "Mathew Dewberry what do you think I look like!" I said angrily. I had a vague idea he was somehow insulting me. "A hobbit!" he said wheezing with laughter at my expression. " Kelby a hobbit is a short type of human in the Lord of the Rings." Lydia attempted to explain through her hysterics. "What's so funny?" Sarita's eyebrows were high on her forehead. "You two wouldn't get it you don't read muggle fantasy or Sci-fi." Matt said once he and Lydia had settled down. "Why is everyone I like partially insane?" I asked as we left the train once we reached the station. I showed Lydia or Lidz as Sarita started calling the first year to the boats. "Have fun Lydia, and remember none of us care what house you get, we'll still look out for you." I whispered in her ear. "So you won't mind if I'm not in Slytherin like you?" she asked her grey eyes mirrored mine. "Lidz, Sarita, Matt and I could care less what house you're in. As long as you keep being the person you are you will always be our little sister okay!"Hagrid called for the first years to get in a boat. Lydia smiled and skipped off to a boat. For the first time today she looked genuinely happy. I did hope the kid would get into Slytherin, but if she didn't I would still look after her. She looked like she could be my younger sister, she had the same hair and eye colour, and her face had a similar build. I had always wanted a younger sibling and I had just claimed Lydia.


	4. The Fantastic Sorting That I Miss

**Me: After many long months I am back!**

**Kelby: Yeah you were too occupied with your ****Lab Rats**** fanfic to care about us.**

**Me: I still care about you I just had a sudden burst of inspiration. **

**Corrie: Yeah translate that as; she likes those of us in her ****Lab Rats**** fic better then you.**

**Matt: Hey I thought we were your favorite!**

Me: I don't have a favorite. Both stories are completely different!

Kelby: Well you shouldn't leave us alone for so long. You haven't updated since October 2011!  


**Me: Corrie, do the disclaimer and get out of the Harry Potter universe.**

Corrie: Greensaber92 does not own Harry Potter. She doesn't own **Lab Rats**** either.**

Matt: How come she got to do the disclaimer, that's favoritism that is.  


**Chapter 4**

**Another Fantastic Sorting  
(That I missed)  
**

When we got out of the carriages and were walking into the Hall a voice called, "Potter, Granger, Black! I want to see all three of you."

I was surprised to see Professor McGonagall the head of _Gryffindor _house calling over the heads of many students. I had to fight my way through the waves of students to get over to her. Why on earth the head of Gryffindor would want to talk to me was a scary thought. While Professor McGonagall had always been nice to me she was a strict teacher and would even take massive amounts of points away from her own house if she felt it was needed. "There's no need to look so worried-I just want a word in MY office," she told us. The ginger Ron Weasley had come over with Granger and Potter. "Move along there, Weasley."

It was a long and awkward walk to the professor's office. I felt very uncomfortable walking next to the two Gryffindor third years. Unlike many of the other Slytherins I don't dislike Gryffindors because of the tradition, or because everyone else favors them. I dislike Gryffindors because of how they act and how they are looked at by everyone else.

Over three years I have noticed that Gryffindors and Slytherins have some similarities. We both want to succeed, and we both are the more daring of the four houses. There are far more differences then synonyms though. Slytherins will stick together. Gryffindors will turn on each other if they are suspicious. Slytherins will fight and we will be "daring" but we always choose to preserve our well being first. Gryffindors will fight and be "daring" regardless of the consequences. Slytherins and Gryffindors have ambitions the difference here is what we have ambitions for. Gryffindors generally want real friends and allies if they are going to have power. The standard Slytherin definition of "friend" is anyone who will help us rise to the top and won't stab us in the back. We Slytherins are cunning and a bit sneaky. We can mask our emotions and lie very easily. Gryffindors wear their hearts on their sleeves.

I don't hate the Gryffindor; I hate how everyone loves them, when they are clearly more fool hardy. I hate how "pure" and "just" Gryffindors appear it's almost inhuman.

I always remembered how the Sorting Hat had said my dad was a Gryffindor and my mom was a Huffle-Puff. One thing I had wondered since that night was how two people from such stereotypically "good" houses had created a child who was a Slytherin. I wondered about this as I walked through the castle to the Head of Gryffindor's office. It just seemed unnatural. Huffle-Puffs were sweet, kind, and humble. Gryffindor's were the golden children and pride of the school. And yet I was a Slytherin. All the other houses disliked or hated us. Most professors would take a Gryffindor or Huffle-Puff's word over mine.

When we walked into McGonagall's office there was a roaring fire blazing. The Professor had us all sit down, then she settled herself behind her desk and said abruptly, "Professor Lupin had sent a letter ahead saying that the both of you had taken ill on the train, Potter, Black."

A soft knock came from the door and the school's nurse Madam Pomfrey bustled in. I was repulsed, I had never had to see the school nurse before but I hated it when other people tried to "heal" me or "make me feel better" When I was younger I would never let my foster parents kiss my boo boo's to make them go away, I just hated people babying me. Harry's face was red. "I'm fine, I don't need anything!"

"It's really okay!" I joined in. I didn't want to see the nurse, and at this rate I might miss Lydia's sorting.

Madam Pomfrey ignored us, "Oh it's you is it?" she looked at Harry specifically "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again." She bent down to get a closer look at him.

"It was the Dementors Poppy." Professor McGonagall and the nurse shared a dark look.

Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly, "Setting Dementors around a school," she muttered and started feeling the Gryffindor and I over for temperatures, "These two won't be the last ones to collapse. Yes, you see they're both clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate."

"I'm not delicate!"Potter and I shouted at the same time. We both glared at each other.

"Of course you're not." Madam Pomfrey said absentmindedly while taking my pulse.

"What do the two need, a night in the hospital wing, perhaps bed rest?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Oh my gods, we're fine!" I said. I had missed Lydia's sorting for sure. I felt awful about it already.

"Well they ought to have some chocolate at the very least." The nurse gave in.

"I already had some. Professor Lupin gave me some on the train." Harry countered. I nodded along. I wanted nothing more than to get away from the suffocating nurse.

"Did he now?" Madam Pomfrey smiled approvingly. "So we've finally got a Defense teacher who knows his remedies."

"Are you sure you're alright. Potter, Black." McGonagall asked.

"_Yes_" we both enunciated the word a little heavily.

"Very well then, go wait outside until Hermione comes out. Then we can all walk to the hall together."

Harry and I waited in the hall for a while in silence. Then the boy surprised me by talking to me. "Did McGonagall say your last name was Black?" he asked.

"Yes, she did, she generally calls students by their last name, so it wouldn't be my first." I responded promptly.

"Are you related to Sirius Black then?"He continued. Wow not subtle at all, quite to the point. I had been waiting for this question since Sirius had escaped.

"I don't think so. I never knew my parents I don't remember them at all, I just go from foster home to foster home." I replied casually.

"Oh, sorry then." Harry looked like he got what I was talking about, seeing as how he didn't have parents anymore either he probably did. We didn't talk at all after that. When Hermione Granger came out of the office she had a sort of proud pleased look on her face. It probably had something to do with academics I reasoned. Hermione was the top of almost everything.

When we all got back to the hall the sorting was over. Professor Flitwick was just carrying the Hat and stool out of the room. "What house did Lydia make?" I whispered in Matt's ear as I sat down at our end of the table.

"She is now a Huffle-Puff." Matt smiled.

"You're never going to guess what-" but Sarita was cut off as Dumbledore started his speech. Whatever I wasn't going to guess would have to wait.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said the candle light shimmering. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all and as one of them is very serious I think I will get to it before we are befuddled by our excellent feast…" Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued,"As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises-or even Invisibility Cloaks," he said the last bit blandly, "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said. It was very serious in the hall nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," Dumbledore continued, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. "First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties."

The applause for Hagrid was tumultuous particularly at the Gryffindor table. I smiled that totally explained the biting book we had been assigned for that class. Aparantly Dumbledore's speech was done because long gold platters of food appeared and the feast began. "Anyways, you'll never guess what Lydia's last name is." Sarita whispered in my ear as she passed the mashed potatoes over too one of the first year Slytherins.

"What is so unusual about it?" I asked totally confused as to why a sweet first year Huffle-Puff's last name would matter.

"Kelby, Lydia's last name is Black. The same as yours." Mathew joined the conversation.

I nearly choked on my pork roast. "You're joshing me." I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"No, Lydia, is Lydia Black the first year Huffle-Puff." Matt said he looked dead serious.

**Thanks please review. I would really appreciate it. I know oc's related to cannon characters is over done, but I just really wanted to do this. Please let me know if I am following any cliché's in the HP fanfiction world. I really like getting constructive criticism, I don't appreciate flames. **


End file.
